6
6''' is a number in the Arabic Numeral System; the most widely used numeral system in the world. The 1st episode of ''SESAME STREET'' to be sponsored by this number was episode 0011. According to the song "Six", '''Bert’s favorite number is 6'''. An animated number '''6 appeared in the Number Song in "What’s the Name of That Song?". The street story in Episode 4172 centered around the "Number 6''' Games". Songs about '''6 File:0573 t.jpg|The Country Fiddler: "Six Snails" File:3140 x.jpg|"Flowers on the Doorstep" File:Jazzy spies 6.jpg|"Jazz #'6'" File:Pinball 06.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Pinball Number Count|Pinball Number COUNT]]" File:The Queen of 6.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:The Queen of Six|Queen of 6''']]" File:3960 n.jpg|"Rap Song '''6" File:Ernie Bert 6.jpg|"Six" File:4140 count song 6.jpg|"Six at Sea" File:3806 d.jpg|"Six Circus Balls" File:Classroom countdown.jpg|"Six Kids Subtraction" File:6 Penguins in My Shirt.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Six Penguins in My Shirt|6 Penguins in My Shirt]]" File:6 Soccer Socks.jpg|"Six Soccer Socks" File:No 6 b.jpg|"Six Song (Song of Six)" File:3144 p.jpg|"Take 6" Skits about 6''' File:Kermit the Frog at Twiddlebug party.jpg|KERMIT THE FROG' 'COUNTs '''6 Twiddlebugs (EKA Episode 0280) File:1095 d.jpg|"I’m 6''' years old today!" (EKA Episode 0302) FIle:Mad Painter 6.jpg|The Mad Painter #6' (EKA Episode 0346) File:0600 Slide.png|'6''' children go down a slide (EKA Episode 0600) File:1095 f.jpg|A magician tries to make 6''' circles disappear (EKA Episode 0811) File:2356-5.jpg|A little girl shows her building & apartment (EKA Episode 0811) File:SS News six dollar man.jpg|SESAME STREET' ''News Flash - The 6''' Dollar Man (EKA Episode 1115) File:6 piglets.jpg|Swedish number segments : '''6 pigs (EKA Episode 1646) File:Seisflores.jpg|Seis Flores (EKA Episode 1646) File:6 snakes.jpg|'6' mice, SNAKES, fish, monkeys & witches (EKA Episode 2096) File:2096 q.jpg|Farm Animals are Count'''ed (EKA Episode 2096) File:Tramp Number 6.jpg|Charlie Chaplin demonstrates '''6 balloons (EKA Episode 2163) File:2417-Counting.jpg|Fruits & vegetables are Count'''ed (EKA Episode 2163) File:3960 z c.jpg|Swedish number segments: '''6 camels (EKA Episode 2275) File:1 thru 6 takeaway.jpg|Construction equipment removes the numbers 1 thru 6''' (EKA Episode 2292) File:Ringmaster with 6 monkeys.jpg|The Ringmaster (EKA Episode 2396) File:2914.6fish.jpg|Animals are 'Count'ed File:6 spaceships.jpg|'''6 spaceships File:3141 o.jpg|'6' children dance File:Farmer McFay 6.jpg|Farmer McFay Count'''s '''6 fruits (EKA Episode 3216) File:3960 m.jpg|Dancing with kids (EKA Episode 3819) File:4124 z o.jpg|Suzie Kabloozie Judge #'6' (EKA Episode 3887) File:Dancing With 6.jpg|Wall of Numbers (EKA Episode 3907) File:3985 e.jpg|The Number of the Day - 5 Sheep & 1 Duck (EKA Episode 3985) File:3985 f.jpg|'6' of Wegman’s dogs ride canoes (EKA Episode 3985) File:Six Feet Under.jpg|The Number of the Day - 6''' Feet Under (EKA Episode 4062) File:4165 m.jpg|The Number of the Day - Firefly (EKA Episode 4165) File:4172 Number 02.jpg|The Number of the Day - Spaghetti stain (EKA Episode 4172) File:Murray Monster 6.jpg|The Number of the Day (EKA Episode 4189) File:4199-Dancers.jpg|Dancers in the Park (EKA Episode 4199) File:6 Pebbles.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Six Pebbles|'''6 Pebbles]] (First Episode 4247) File:Kids 6 Rocks.png|'6' kids find a 6''' in some rocks (First Episode 4268) File:4414 Burgers.png|A chef makes '''6 hamburgers (First Episode 4414) File:4711 Bee Count.png|'6' BEES (First Episode 4711) File:4814-Party.png|A girl Count'''s '''6 of various things at her 6'''th birthday party. (First Episode 4814) See also *Numerical Characters *6' page on the Muppet Wiki *'6' page on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR''' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles # Category:Pages